


The Price of Immortality

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: Jack's view on the harsh reality that is his own immortality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Jack's view on immortality.

I wake up from every death falling fast and freely, but yet each death's fall has a harsher impact. The sky comes to fast, and reality sets in that I am in fact alive; smashing into the pavement only to feel the effects of my death wreak havoc on my senses.

And that is the price of immortality.

Sometimes I wish I wouldn't come too, it's becoming too much to wake from what's supposed as an eternal slumber. But then I remember why I'm needed, so the Doctor would not be alone. I may not always be around but I always come back bearing news when I can.

Little did the Doctor know I also visited past companions, not always in the flesh, sometimes just with flowers and care packages. The Doctor left lots in his wake but I'd always be there to help with the fallout. 

He understood the immortality, well he understood the pain of a long life. But no ones died as much as I have, and to tell you the truth. It will never stop being scary. I like to think of myself as a brave man, able to accept death. But I couldn't, and no one asks if I'm okay.

They all assume I'm not left scarred by each experience if each death had left a scar I wouldn't be recognizable, but that doesn't mean my mind hasn't been seared by each loss.

I never got to grieve my death, any of them. I can't even if I tried, I've never been able to let go. How could I? How could anyone? Just after the first few hundred years, you realize how bored one can become. You realize how lonely and small you really are.

When I had found out it was Rose who had given me this gift I was afraid, thankful she didn't know that she'd not only revived me but given me immortality. Then when she returned and realized that I'd come back again I couldn't be sure of how she felt.

Finding out she'd cast me into what sometimes feels like an eternal hell would destroy her. Luckily the Doctor had left, but I never forgave him. He had left in the sense that I was unnatural with this gift, it was not to protect Rose, even if it did in the end.

But I couldn't be sure, too bad I'll never get to ask her. I feel like if I could we'd both find the closest thing to closure we could find.

If it was bothering her, she'd never got closure and neither would I.

The price of immortality is the price of death. 

It had also taught me you can't find closure in immortality, just who've you become.


End file.
